


Everything You Do is Magic

by cathyelisabeth1



Series: Levitating Niall [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Crack, Established Relationship, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, Louis gets magical powers, M/M, Magic, NONE AU, There's Ziam if you squint, magic louis, powers, shit happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 02:36:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4811744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathyelisabeth1/pseuds/cathyelisabeth1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'“Come on Harry, speed up.” There’s a small zapping sound from where Harry was sitting but Louis doesn’t bother to turn and check. “I swear to god Harry, if you’ve got your phone out-” He is cut off by a rather loud crash and is promptly hit on the back of the head with a shoe.<br/>Slowly, he turns around to be met with the weirdest sight he has ever and probably will ever see. Harry is completely dressed and rushing around the room tidying up. This would be completely normal if it wasn’t happening in fast forward.'</p><p>OR</p><p>The one where Louis wakes up one day with magical powers and shit goes down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything You Do is Magic

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know how this happened but it did, so here you go.

Louis feels tingly when he wakes up and not the good kind of tingly either. It’s more like the kind you get when you really need to sneeze but it’s spanning across his entire body. He reaches out to the bed next to him knowing that Harry is in the next bunk across.

His head is throbbing but he can’t remember drinking the night before. Anyway, if that had happened Harry would be snuggled in with him. Louis is a cuddly drunk.

“Sleepy.” Harry mumbles, shrugging Louis’ hand off his shoulder. He can’t help but role his eyes, sitting up and smacking his head on the top bunk.

“Ow, fucking shit.” He yells, rubbing his forehead. “Get up, you wanker.” Immediately after speaking there is rustling of covers and by the time he has lifted his head, Harry is stood in front of him with a huge grin on his face.

“If I’m a wanker then what does that make you?” Louis can’t do anything but sit there with his mouth hanging open. Harry is normally the hardest person to wake up, second only to Zayn on one of his early morning naps. He shakes his head and smiles.

“The idiot that fell in love with one?” He offers, bathing in the glow of the blush on Harry’s cheeks. He will always adore the fact that his cheeks still turn red when Louis compliments him. It truly is adorable.

“You’re such a sap.”

“Yeah, yeah whatever.” Louis says, standing up himself. The room around him starts spinning. “Christ, my head hurts.”

Harry’s brow furrows together with concern. “Is it like travel sickness? You haven’t had that in a while.” That’s true, Louis always used to feel ill on the tour bus but it faded after the first year. This is different though, this is new.

“No, nothing like that,” he replies, “Must be coming down with something.” He rubs his forehead again before trudging over to his suitcase to find something to wear. Harry soon follows.

“Hope it’s not contagious.” Harry mumbles as Louis pulls out some joggers and a vest.

“See what I said, wanker.” He throws a shoe in Harry’s direction, who easily avoids it, sitting down on the couch instead. “Oi! You should get dressed; I want to go out today.” Harry simple nods his head in acknowledgement but doesn’t make any attempt to move.

“Where’s Liam? He’s not in his bunk.” Harry leans over the side of the sofa to grab a bottle of water.

“Niall said he was visiting Zayn’s last night because he was in the same city.” Harry juts his bottom lip out and nods. “Should be back soon though, so if you don’t hurry up I’ll take him instead.”

“Where’re you wanting to go?”

“I don’t really know yet. See where the wind takes us.” Louis pauses his morning routine to glare at Harry who still hasn’t moved from the couch. “I kinda want a new tattoo too.”

“Tutu.” Harry chuckles, doing a little ballet action with his hands. Louis closes his eyes and shakes his head.

“Come on Harry, speed up.” There’s a small zapping sound from where Harry was sitting but Louis doesn’t bother to turn and check. “I swear to god Harry, if you’ve got your phone out-” He is cut off by a rather loud crash and is promptly hit on the back of the head with the shoe he threw earlier.

Slowly, he turns around to be met with the weirdest sight he has ever and probably will ever see. Harry is completely dressed and rushing around the room tidying up. This would be completely normal if it wasn’t happening in fast forward.

“Harry?” Louis tries, in a state of utter confusion. The taller lad draws to a stop and a short sound comes out of his mouth. Louis can only assume it was a yes. “What the fuck is going on?”

Again, a sound falls out of Harry’s mouth, slightly longer than the last one but still incoherent and before Louis can say anything else, Harry is rushing around the room again. 

“What the fucking hell is happening?” Niall as apparently decided to wake up and is currently standing next to the bunks in just his underwear. He sounds very panicked.

“I have no idea.” Louis replies surprisingly calm. “I told him to speed up and suddenly this happened.”

“Oh my god.” Niall mutters and Louis braces himself for what he knows is going to come next. “Is he okay? Is he going to be okay? How do we stop it? Do you think this is some like paranormal shit? Or like aliens? Is Harry an Alien? Or maybe it’s a prank show? Am I getting pranked? This is some fucked up shit if I am and I want to know exactly how they did it. What if he never stops? Is he going to die? Louis-”

“Would you shut up until I figure out what the hell is going on?!” Louis shouts, throwing his arms up in the air.

Niall’s lips slam shut and he makes a humming sound. For a second Louis thinks he is taking the piss and is about ready to shout at him until he sees the terrified look in Niall’s eyes. Christ, what has he done? Niall can’t talk.

“Erm Louis?” Louis quickly spins on his heels to face the door. Liam is stood there with the same panicked look in his eyes that Niall had a few moments earlier.

“Liam, chill.” Louis says in an attempt to get some words out before Liam falls into asking the same flustered questions Niall had asked. What he isn’t expecting is for Liam to completely freeze, quite literally. It’s as if he had turned to ice.

Another muffled shout comes from Niall and Louis turns to find Harry rushing around Niall at ten times his normal speed. Well ten times a normal person’s speed, Harry is especially slow anyway.

“I’m gonna ring Zayn.” Louis says to no one in particular, grabbing his mobile from the table. Zayn picks up after two rings.

“Hey, did Liam get back alright?” Oh course the first thing he asks about is Liam. Louis could be in serious danger and Zayn is asking about Liam. Maybe it’s a good thing he left the band; favouritism is never a good thing. (Harry doesn’t count, Louis reasons)

“He got _back_ alright, yes.” Louis replies cautiously.

“Then why do you sound so unsure?”

“Because he may not be alright now.” He glances up at the door way and sees Liam in exactly the same position as before but with Harry repeatedly slapping his face in fast forward shouting what sounds to be ‘Liam’ over and over again.

“What? What happened?” Zayn sounds really panicked now and Louis cannot deal with another panicked person right now. Zayn is meant to be the chill one. No, not chill, calm.

“I said speed up and Harry is in fast motion. I said shut up and Niall can’t talk. I said chill and Liam is frozen.” He rushes the words out as quickly as he can.

“Why do I not believe you?” Louis can almost feel the eye roll.

“Zayn, something is happening and I don’t know what.”

“I have no idea, Louis.”

“Give me answers!” Louis shouts, causing the other three to look at him. Well, Niall does and Harry does for half a second and he’s pretty sure Liam’s eyes turn in his direction.

“You’re magic.”

“What?” Louis is taken aback by the suggestion but makes an odd amount of sense.

“I have no idea why I said that.” Suddenly everything is starting to become clearer

“Maybe you have to do what I say.” Louis considers.

“What?”

“Zayn, say ‘I secretly wear a pink dress and heels on the weekend.’”

“I secretly wear a pink dress and heels on the weekend.” Louis smirks to himself as he hears the slap of Zayn’s hand over his mouth.

“Right,” He turns his phone to speaker and places it on the table, “Say it again.”

“I secretly wear a pink dress and heels on the weekend.” Zayn repeats, sounding rather exasperated. Harry lets out a bark of laughter before running off to the kitchen. He probably walked but to everyone else it is most definitely running.

He considers his options, calling out a quick thanks to Zayn before hanging up. There are only so many explanations for what is happening but Louis’ mind is set on one.

“I’m magic.”

“No shit.” Niall says, eyes widening as he hears his own voice.

“You can speak!”

“I can speak!” Niall runs around in his own circle doing a little happy dance before stopping and facing Louis again. “Why?”

“I told you to shut up until I figure it out. I guess I just figured it out.” Louis stands up and walks into the kitchen to find Harry, Niall close on his tail.

“Everything you say happens?” He asks as they come across Harry stacking and restacking shelves.

“Only instructions.” Louis replies, “Harry!” The boy turns to them, his face lighting up as he goes in for a kiss. It lasts all of a second. “Slow down.” He adds in a finger point because it feels natural to do so.

Harry does slow down, but maybe a little too much. He is about half his normal speed if not slower and appears to be going in for another kiss. It’s just taking him a while.

“Erm, Go at normal speed?” Louis tries, leaning back away from Harry because he can only imagine how awkward kissing in slow motions could be, especially with Niall in the room.

Luckily it works and Harry blinks twice before turning around and shutting the cupboard door.

“Are you alright?” Niall asks, as Louis raises an eyebrow. Harry smirks before replying.

“You could say, I was living love in slow motion.” He holds his own for about two seconds before erupting in a fit of giggles, so hard he folds himself in half, clutching at his stomach. “Come one,” He says, looking between Louis and Niall and their completely unamused faces. “High five.” He raises a hand up towards Louis who ignores it, then moves it to Niall who does the same. They do that for a while until Louis gives him a sympathy fist bump to the palm.

“We should fix Liam.” Niall says, peering back through the doorway.

“Liam!” Louis calls, walking back into the living space. “Warm up.” He should have caught on to the fact that his instructions are taken quite literally by now but he doesn’t until he notices that Liam is on fire. “Shit! Go back to normal!” The flames immediately die down, revealing Liam who looks more annoyed than scared. Typical.

“Really? Warm up?” He’s folded his arms across his chest and has tilted his head to the side.

“Sorry.” Louis tries.

“Wait, wait, wait.” Harry calls, holding up his hand. Louis braces himself for the worst. “He’s on fire now.”

“Not only is that joke about 30 seconds too late because Liam is no longer on fire but it was also atrociously unfunny.” Louis spits the words out and Harry looks like a kicked puppy.

“I thought you loved my jokes.” He pouts.

“I love you.” Louis reaches up to squeeze his cheek. “The jokes were part of the package.”

“So you’re magic?” Niall asks but it’s not much of a question considering the events that have just occurred.

“Yup.” A mischievous smile graces Louis’ face. “This is going to be fun.”

 

~

The next development of his powers happens a few days. Louis had been messing with the boys all week (No one else knows so he dare not mess with them). Niall had found it especially annoying when Louis made him hand over some food and Liam had been very pissed when he was forced into cartwheeling across the car park in front of about a hundred very confused fans. Harry, however, had been rather pleased when they figured out how much fun it could be in the bedroom.

Louis is sat on the sofa with Liam, watching reruns of Friends and How I Met Your Mother.

“Do you think you have to say it out loud for it to work?” Liam speaks up over the TV

“I dunno,” He replies honestly. The thought had never crossed his mind. “I’ve never tried.”

“Try it now.”

Louis does, and before he knows it Harry is walking in with a tray of toast and tea.

“Nope, don’t have to say it out loud.” Louis takes the tray from Harry and kisses him on the nose as a thank you.

“Oh god,” Liam looks extremely worried. “This is not a good thing.” Louis has no idea what he is on about. This is a great thing. Okay, it’s a great thing for him, maybe not for everybody else.

“What have you done?” Harry flops down on the sofa next to them. “We have a show tonight! Louis is going to torture us.”

“What?” Louis attempts to look innocent. “Me? Never!” He had completely forgotten about the concert they were doing that night. It would be a perfect time to test out the next level of his skills.

Both Liam and Harry give him a pointed look. He tries so hard to keep his wide eyed kicked puppy face but they don’t give in so eventually he caves. “Okay, I won’t fuck with you if you promise not to tell Niall.”

They look to each other and then back to Louis before speaking in unison.

“Deal.”

 

~

“This is the last song we will be doing tonight!” Harry shouts into the microphone to be greeted with a roar of the crowd. It doesn’t seem to have much emotion to it but Harry is always one to assume. “Aww, don’t be too sad. You can’t be sad when this songs playing! It’s a pretty good song if I do say so myself.” He pauses for dramatic effect. “In fact, some may say it’s the Best Song Ever!” The other three pretend to laugh at his joke when in reality it’s the same thing he says every single night and it wasn’t even funny the first time.

After the laughter of the crowd has died down (It takes all of 2 seconds), the opening to the song starts to play and Louis’ plan kicks into action. He starts off small and makes Niall fall to the ground. Too any of the fans it could be seen as normal because, well, it’s Niall, but it is going to confuse the hell out of him.

He picks himself up off the floor just in time to start singing again but once the chorus is over he makes his way over to Louis and leans in to whisper-shout in his ear.

“Was that you?”

“Was what me? You falling over? I didn’t say anything to you. I didn’t tell you to fall on the floor.”  He tries to hide the smirk but fails miserably.

“Right.” Niall seems to have bought the lies and by some miracle walks away without another word.

To make sure the plan pans out the way he wants it too, Louis waits until the very end to do anything else, not willing to risk his grand finale.

They reach the end of the lyrics but the band keep playing as Liam says their final goodbyes.

“You guys have been incredible! We love you all so much and we cannot be more grateful!” The last few notes start playing so Louis gets ready.

When the last beat hits, just before the lights go out, Niall pulls his own trousers down.

It’s one of Louis’ proudest moments, watching as Niall humiliates himself in front of thousands of people. The crowd loved it at least.

“Louis! What the fuck?” Niall laughs once they are off stage. It’s obvious he is embarrassed because of how red his cheeks are but he never gets angry about anything.

“I did nothing.” Louis says but lets his mouth break into a grin.

“How did you even do that?!” Louis has no idea how Niall manages to still be so jolly after everything that happens.

“Liam helped me figure out that I don’t have to physically say the instructions for it to work.”

“Liam knew?” Okay, so maybe he is starting to sound a bit angrier.

“And Harry.”

“You know what?” Niall says but he is smiling. Louis is very confused his emotions. “Fuck you guys.”

 

~

It turns out the powers only last about a week. Louis learns that the hard way when Harry is being especially stubborn.

“Harryyyyyy” He whines, wriggling around in his boyfriends grasp. “Will you let go of me? I need to pee.” Harry doesn’t make any attempt to move, instead gripping on tighter.

“But I want a hug!”

“But I need to pee! Why do you have to be so strong?” He misses the old days where Harry was 16 and weak.

“You make me strong.” Harry sniggers and Louis would hit him in the balls if his arms weren’t stuck to his sides.

“Why don’t you just get the fuck off me?” He says in the most monotone voice he can muster.

“Make me.” Harry says and Louis can feel the way he is pressing his smug face into Louis’ shoulder.

“I swear, you enjoy this whole controlling thing far too much.” He ignores the fact that he also gets off on it a lot too, and says the instructions inside his head. Nothing happens.

“Come on!”

“Stop hugging me.” He says out loud. Maybe he did something wrong the first time? Nothing happens again. “Harry?”

“It’s not working.” Harry, always one to state the obvious.

“I can see that.”

“Why?”

“How the fuck am I meant to know?” Harry has released his death grip and is now resting his hands on Louis’ shoulders.

“Okay, okay, no need to get angry.” Harry mumbles, a pout appearing on his face.

“Sorry babe, We’ll figure out yeah? Got to pee though, really bad.”

“It’s fine. I love you.” The second bit seems unnecessary but it sure does make Louis smile.

“Love you too!” He calls back on his way to the bathroom, passing by Niall and Liam as they come out of the bunks.

When he returns, something very strange is happening. Well, it’s not that strange if you bear in mind the last week’s occurrences.

Niall is levitating.

“Louis? Is this you?” He asks, tentatively. Harry and Liam are holding his hands so he doesn’t hit the ceiling and Niall’s hands are quite pink from how tight he is holding on.

“No, my powers aren’t working.” It still feels a bit weird saying ‘my powers’

“I told you!” Harry shouts, grimacing as he tries to swap his hands over. At least Liam is taking it like a man, Louis thinks.

“Maybe Niall stole your powers.” He suggests, shrugging his shoulders like it’s nothing.

Niall’s face lights up like a Christmas tree.

“Niall…” Louis says cautiously, backing away but his legs refuse to move more than a few steps backwards. Niall has a grin that could easily be passed off as creepy and Louis knows exactly what is coming next. “No,” He pleas. “No,” Niall’s smile widens. “No!”

Louis drops his pants.

**Author's Note:**

> Fin. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos muchly appreciated.


End file.
